Gelida, Scotland
Gelida is a small town in the far north of Scotland. With the exception of Kayne Lloyd, it is entirely populated by Muggles. Description Gelida only has a small cluster of shops and houses. While there are roads, they are old and seldom used. Citizens travel within town on foot, and the only way to easily leave town is with the train. Gelida is known for being cold, and it snows frequently from late autumn to early spring. There is a small pond at the outskirts and a few small trees around town. History Coal was discovered nearby, and the entire town was built around it shortly after. Gelida's economy thrived for a while, and the town had many more people in it. However, when the mine closed down (largely due to the coal drying up, though many claim it was a result of a basilisk being awoken) the town quickly began its descent into ruin. Shops/Landmarks Lloyd Blacksmithery The blacksmithery is one of the oldest and most successful businesses in Gelida. It was opened by the Lloyd family when the town first became prosperous. They primarily made mining tools. When the mine was closed, they stayed in business because Braxton Lloyd taught himself to make a variety of other metal objects and began exporting them. The current owner is Braxton Lloyd, though Isaac Lloyd has continued his practices from his home in the Wizarding World. Irving General Store The general store was opened at about the same time as the blacksmithery. The two businesses have generally been on good terms. Irving General Store imports various necessary items and sells them to the Gelida citizens. As the population of the town has decreased, the general store has suffered more than nearly any other business due to its inability to make any money through exporting. The last owner was Flora Irving, who was forced to close the failing store down and leave Gelida. Livingston Bakery The bakery replaced a grocery that was out-competed by Irving General Store. They make almost all of their money from exports. It is one of the only places where freshly-made goods can be purchased in Gelida. The bakery recently moved to an unknown city in Scotland. Train Station The train is the only reliable way in and out of Gelida. The only trains that come by are meant for cargo, but the conductors are willing to take passengers for a price. Park The park is fairly minuscule and didn't have much of anything in it, other than some grass, a few benches, and a tree. During the Second Wizarding War, Isaac brought Jackie here on dates. She and Tyler Facheux made it nicer and filled with flowers. It has likely fallen back into disrepair after the departure of nearly all Gelida citizens. Lovers' Pond When frozen, the pond is considered to be one of the most romantic places in Gelida. Ice skating is very popular with children and couples. Braxton Lloyd and Abigail Firestone often went here on dates. Their son, Kayne Lloyd dislikes the pond due to a childhood incident where Brian Livingston threw his glasses into the water and Kayne suffered from severe hypothermia after retrieving them. Coal Mine The entrance to the mines is at the outskirts of the town. It was sealed off and had not been opened for a long time before Lauren Grady and Kayne Lloyd entered. It was formerly the home of a basilisk before it was killed by Lauren and Kayne for its blood. Residents *Braxton Lloyd *Kayne Lloyd *Isaac Lloyd *Flora Irving *Peter Irving *Brian Livingston *Darlene Livingston *Livingston family Category:Locations Category:Towns/Cities Category:Scotland Category:Gelida